I Know That You Know It
by BubbleSnake
Summary: (BTS) Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de PLAINWATER. Seokjin : even if i never confess, it doesn't mean i'm not in love with you Yoongi : even if the heart is too complex open up your ears and you can hear the echos of the hearts thumping *Yoonjin*
1. Chapter 1

_Mes chers petits poulets (qu'est-ce qui me prends ?) ceci est la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais traduite. Et pourtant j'ai quand même trouvé la force de mettre mes petits commentaires inutiles en haut et en bas de chaque chapitre._

* * *

Seokjin savait que ce n'était pas sain de garder tous ses sentiments pour lui.

Il aurait dû les dire.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Dis-lui. »

Namjoon avait tout essayé pour pousser Seokjin à le faire.

Mais Seokjin n'avait juste pas du tout le courage pour.

 _Et s'il se faisait rejeter immédiatement ?_

 _Quelle était la meilleure façon de se confesser ?_

Ses inquiétudes augmentaient, s'empilant couche par couche, les unes après les autres.

« Aish… »

Namjoon soupira et secoua la tête, continuant à lire son livre.

Il en avait assez de ce problème insignifiant.

Pourquoi Seokjin ne pouvait-il pas juste se confesser ?

Seokjin regardait son assiette, sans s'arrêter de manger.

Il levait occasionnellement les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Yoongi.

Oui, Yoongi était beau avec son T-shirt noir trop grand et son jean déchiré noir.

Avec le collier orné d'une plume qui faisait un peu bohémien qui pendait sur son torse ainsi que la montre casio noir et or qu'il portait.

 _Merde, il est vraiment beau._

Seokjin sourit intérieurement tout en continuant à manger.

« Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Demanda Jimin, en regardant Seokjin qui se souriait à lui-même la tête penchée vers son assiette.

« Euh… Hyung ? »

Namjoon poussa Soekjin du coude, le faisant sursauter sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ou-oui ? »

Taehyung explosa de rire pendant que les autres regardaient Seokjin avec une expression confuse.

« Hyung… Est-ce que tu nous écoutes au moins ? »

Questionna encore Jimin.

« Ou… Tu es trop occupé avec ta nourriture ? »

A ce moment, ce fut au tour de Jungkook de se laisser emporter par l'hilarité.

Même Yoongi essayait d'étouffer son rire.

Le visage de Seokjin rougissait de concert avec le fou rire et il finit par baisser la tête vers son assiette.

« Hum… Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. »

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha, je le savais ! »

Rit Taehyung en frappant la table du plat de la main.

« Manger est toujours sa priorité ! Ha ha ha ha ha… »

Seokjin loucha avant de fixer Taehyung.

 _Le sale petit voyou._

« Bref, on suggérait un lieu pour notre fête. »

Expliqua Namjoon pendant que Seokjin le regardait, toujours confus.

Namjoon regarda Seokjin avec une incrédulité non dissimulée.

« Sérieusement, hyung ? Nous sommes aussi importants que ta nourriture ! »

« La fête, tu vois ? Pour l'admission de Jungkook à l'université ? »

Expliqua Jimin en essayant de rendre la mémoire à Seokjin.

« Ah ! Oui… C'est vrai… »

Acquiesça Seokjin.

« Erm… Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du parc, à côté du campus ? Celui avec le barbecue… »

« Allez hyung ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Protesta Taehyung.

« On devrait aller dans un endroit amusant ! »

« Donc c'est l'endroit amusant dont vous parliez ? »

Seokjin leur lança un regard noir.

Ils étaient tous sur le pas de la porte de son appartement avec leurs sacs de provisions.

« Ouais ! »

Taehyung sourit, de son habituel sourire carré avant de dépasser Seokjin pour entrer.

Il retira ses chaussures et se glissa dans les pantoufles d'intérieur.

« Regarde, j'ai même amené le précieux poêle portable de ma mère pour griller la viande. »

Taehyung leva l'objet jusqu'à son torse afin de le montrer.

Seokjin grogna.

« Tu vas te faire tuer en rentrant chez toi. »

Taehyung se contenta d'en rire et se rendit dans le salon.

Il installa le poêle sur la table basse et inséra le câble dans la prise électrique la plus proche.

Seokjin ne put que soupirer.

Taehyung faisait vraiment comme chez lui.

« Euh… Hyung ? On peut entrer ? »

Demanda Jimin puisque lui et les autres attendaient toujours à la porte.

« Je peux refuser ? »

Répliqua Seokjin avec un visage impassible.

Le reste des garçons haussa les épaules et ils entrèrent.

Seokjin n'avait jamais regretté de louer un appartement par lui-même jusqu'à cet instant.

« Désolé de m'imposer… »

Murmura Yoongi alors qu'il passait devant Seokjin.

Sa voix envoya des frissons le long de la colonne de son aîné. Qui couvrit rapidement ses oreilles.

Seokjin pouvait sentir son visage chauffer.

Namjoon marchait derrière Yoongi et s'arrêta à côté de Seokjin. Il baissa la voix de façon à n'être entendu que de Seokjin.

« Hyung… Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter… »

Il reçut une tape sur le bras en guise de réponse.

* * *

 _Premier chapitre... fini ! Alors, ça part bien ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le tant attendu second chapitre !_

* * *

« Ail… Ail… Ail… »

Chantonna Taehyung sur un air comique tout en retournant les morceaux d'ail sur la grille du poêle avec les pinces.

« Arrête de chatonner cette chanson… »

Jimin rit et trempa la viande dans la sauce avant de la placer sur une feuille de salade.

« Allez, Jungkook. Dit ah… »

Jungkook se pencha en arrière, regardant Jimin avec les yeux grands ouverts et refusa d'ouvrir la bouche.

A la place, il se dépêcha d'enfourner dans sa bouche le rouleau de salade qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

Jimin pinça les lèvres et roula des yeux face à la réaction froide de Jungkook.

Il se tourna vers Taehyung.

« Viens, Kim Taehyung. Ouvre ta bouche. »

Taehyung accepta joyeusement de laisser Jimin lui mettre la nourriture dans la bouche.

Namjoon se contenta de secouer la tête. Il plaça la viande sur la salade et approcha le tout de la bouche de Seokjin.

« Tiens, Hyung. Prends un morceau. »

Seokjin eut l'air étonné. Il regarda Namjoon puis jeta un regard à Yoongi du coin de l'œil. Heureusement, ce dernier avait l'air occupé à griller sa viande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Seokjin baissa la voix en jetant un regard noir à Namjoon.

« Quoi ? »

Namjoon haussa les épaules.

« Je suis juste en train de te le donner car tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de toucher à la nourriture jusqu'à maintenant… »

 _C'est vrai._

Seokjin avait été occupé à laver la salade puis à préparer la sauce avant de pouvoir finalement s'asseoir pendant que les autres s'étaient déjà installés avec leur nourriture.

Seokjin fronça les sourcils.

« Et si Yoongi se faisait des idées sur nous ? »

Namjoon éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Ahahahahaha il n'y a ri… hmphhhhhh. »

Juste avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Seokjin se saisit du rouleau de salade que Namjoon avait dans les mains et le lui enfonça dans la bouche.

« Mange ta nourriture espèce de voyou ! »

Seokjin soupira de soulagement.

Namjoom avait pratiquement vendu la mèche.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Seokjin réalisait que tous les autres les regardaient.

« Hyung… Je ne savais pas que toi et Namjoon… »

Jungkook les désigna tour à tour avec ses baguettes.

Taehyung pouffait pendant que Jimin les regardait, tout sourire.

 _Mince. Je le savais._

Jura Seokjin alors que la panique se mettait en route.

Il regarda Yoongi.

Yoongi ne faisait que les regarder avec un air désintéressé et retourna au contenu de son assiette.

Le visage de Seokjin se figea instantanément.

 _Il n'y a pas de réaction._

Seokjin baissa le regard sur sa nourriture.

Il avait secrètement espéré que Yoongi montre une forme de réaction.

 _N'importe quelle réaction ferait l'affaire._

Namjoon avala le rouleau et essaya de clarifier le malentendu.

« Hey… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… »

« Oh, allez Hyung. On se doutait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux… »

Sourit Jimin.

« Ouais, ouais. Vous semblez toujours super proches et vous paraissez être dans votre monde. »

Ajouta Taehyung avant de donner un coup de coude à Jimin.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire pas vrai ? »

Jungkook et Jimin hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Huh ? »

Namjoon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Est-ce que vous êtes devenus fous, les gars ? Vous avez lu trop de shojos ? »

Il se retourna pour regarder Yoongi. Celui-ci hochait aussi la tête tout en mettant la viande grillée dans sa bouche.

« Quoi ? Pas toi aussi Hyung ! »

S'exclama Namjoon. Il se leva et rejoignit Yoongi, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas les croire. Tu vois… Je… »

Yoongi fixa simplement la main de Namjoon posée sur son poignet.

« Je mange… »

Yoongi leva ensuite les yeux et regarda durement Namjoon.

« Enlève ta main. »

Tout à coup, Yoongi avait un air effrayant qui les fit tous taire.

Namjoon se rétracta jusqu'à sa place.

De l'autre côté, Seokjin se noyait dans son propre désespoir, totalement inconscient des réactions de son entourage.

Yoongi continua de manger en silence. Les autres se contentaient de le regarder faire.

« Est-ce qu'on va continuer à manger ou pas ? »

Demanda Yoongi. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

* * *

 _Honnêtement, y a même pas eu de pas en avant que la relation fait déjà un pas en arrière... J'étais exaspérée après ma première lecture ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3, te voilà ! (et ça rime en plus...)_

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Yoongi vit Namjoon approcher le rouleau de salade du coin de la bouche de Seokjin.

« Tiens, Hyung. Prends un morceau. »

Yoongi serra les dents, essayant de les ignorer.

Pire, il vit Seokjin se pencher vers Namjoon et lui murmurer quelque chose.

Après un instant, Namjoon éclata de rire.

Yoongi ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux tout en continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. D'ailleurs, il suspectait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Mais il ne comprenait pas exactement quoi.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble ?

Il en avait assez de leur relation ambigüe, mais il n'osait pas poser de questions.

Et si c'était vrai ? Il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir regarder la réalité en face après ça.

Il continuait de se dire qu'il devait attendre et voir, mais en cet instant, il voulait vraiment crever les yeux de Namjoon avec les baguettes qu'il avait dans les mains.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et Yoongi ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir se lever et partir de cet endroit. Mais ça aurait voulu dire qu'il abandonnait.

 _Non, je dois rester._

Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

 _Endure. La tolérance est une vertu._

« Hyung… Je ne savais pas que toi et Namjoon… »

Jungkook les désigna tour à tour avec ses baguettes.

Taehyung pouffait pendant que Jimin les regardait, tout sourire.

Yoongi se sentait bouillir.

Il était calme en surface, se contentant de les regarder d'un air désintéressé avec de recommencer à manger.

Namjoon avala la nourriture et essaya de clarifier le malentendu.

« Hey… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… »

« Oh, allez Hyung. On se doutait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux… »

Sourit Jimin.

« Ouais, ouais. Vous semblez toujours super proches et vous paraissez être dans votre monde. »

Ajouta Taehyung avant de donner un coup de coude à Jimin.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire pas vrai ? »

Jungkook et Jimin hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

 _Ouais. Pourquoi ?_

Yoongi mit un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

 _Vous êtes tellement proches tous les deux._

« Huh ? »

Namjoon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Est-ce que vous êtes devenus fous, les gars ? Vous avez lu trop de shojos ? »

Il se retourna pour regarder Yoongi.

Yoongi leva les yeux au ciel et hocha aussi la tête tout en mangeant un autre bout de viande.

« Quoi ? Pas toi aussi Hyung ! »

S'exclama Namjoon.

Il se leva et rejoignit Yoongi, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas les croire. Tu vois… Je… »

 _J'essaye vraiment de ne pas les croire…_

Songea Yoongi avant de regarder Seokjin.

Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée sans donner la moindre explication.

Cela rendit Yoongi encore plus furieux.

 _Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu l'admets ?_

Pensa-t-il.

Namjoon attrapa le poignet de Yoongi pour avoir son attention.

« Hyung… »

Yoongi fixa simplement la main de Namjoon posée sur son poignet.

« Je mange… »

Yoongi leva ensuite les yeux et regarda durement Namjoon.

« Enlève ta main. »

Namjoon se rétracta jusqu'à sa place et Yoongi continua de manger en silence. Les autres se contentaient de le regarder faire.

Yoongi roula des yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on va continuer à manger ou pas ? »

Demanda Yoongi. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ses amis.

Taehyung rit pour détendre l'atmosphère et retourna griller de la viande.

« De la viande, quelqu'un ? »

Après le repas, ils commencèrent à ranger.

Evidemment, la vaisselle revenait toujours aux trois mêmes : Seokjin, Namjoon et Hoseok.

Mais Hoseok n'était pas là. Donc tout le lavage de la vaisselle était pour Seokjin et Namjoon.

Seokjin ne pouvait pas croire que les autres pensaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Namjoon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les faire penser ça ?

« C'est de ta faute ! »

Seokjin frappa le bras de Namjoon de ses mains pleines de savon.

« Ouch ! »

Namjoon grimaça, lâchant presque l'assiette qu'il avait à la main.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils penseraient de cette manière ! »

« Que faire maintenant ? Yoongi semble s'être fourvoyé… »

Marmonna Seokjin tout en continuant à nettoyer.

« Je te jure que si ça ne marche pas entre moi et Yoongi, je ferai en sorte de m'assurer que ça ne marche plus jamais avec personne pour toi. »

« Du calme, Hyung, du calme. »

Namjoon eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je vais tout arranger, okay ? »

Et bien sûr, ça ne rassura pas Seokjin le moins du monde.

 _Bon sang._

« Hey, tu crois qu'on est allés trop loin ? »

Souffla Jimin à Taehyung.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Répliqua Taehyung en avalant une grande gorgée de soda.

« C'est une question qu'on a toujours voulu poser. C'était le moment approprié pour le faire… »

« Mais tu ne penses pas que Yoongi Hyung à l'air prêt à tuer… »

Interrogea Jimin tout en glissant un regard à son aîné.

Yoongi était allongé sur le canapé et regardait la télévision.

« Jungkook, va tester l'ambiance ! »

Jimin lui tendit un verre de soda et le poussa vers Yoongi.

Au début, Jungkook était réticent.

Mais devant l'insistance de ses amis, il se laissa persuader.

« Tiens, Hyung. C'est pour toi. »

Jungkook donna le soda à Yoongi.

Yoongi leva les yeux vers lui.

« Merci. »

Il se saisit du verre sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Donc… euh… tu es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? »

Demanda Jungkook en s'asseyant au sol. Il n'y avait pas de place pour qu'il s'installe sur le canapé.

Yoongi fixa ses mains pour éviter le regard de Jungkook.

« Un… peu… »

Il prit une petite gorgée du soda et recommença à regarder l'écran de télévision.

« Tu… tu veux en parler ? »

Jungkook faisait de son mieux pour que Yoongi lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? »

« Gamin, tu as seulement 19 ans. »

Yoongi fit une pause et soupira.

« Tu ne connais rien des choses qui inquiètent les adultes. »

« 4 ans d'écart ne font pas vraiment de toi un adulte, okay ? »

Jungkook roula des yeux et gloussa.

« Je sais ce que quelqu'un de 19 ans devrait savoir. Probablement même plus que ça. »

Ce fut au tour de Yoongi de rouler des yeux.

« Si tu insistes. Ne viens pas te plaindre que je t'ai mis un poids sur les épaules. »

« Je te le promet ! »

Jungkook sourit.

« Alors. Je… »

Yoongi fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Seokjin et Namjoon ? »

Jungkook regarda Yoongi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Eux ? Ils ont l'air proches, mais je ne suis pas certains qu'ils soient ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Yoongi avait besoin de plus de preuves et de nouvelles opinions à ce propos.

Il en avait vraiment besoin, car s'il y pensait trop par lui-même, il allait devenir fou.

« Hmmm, ils sont proches, on ne peut pas le nier… Mais je ne ressens pas de… »

Jungkook fit quelques gestes avec ses mains.

« Euh, ils ne dégagent pas une ambiance amoureuse, tu vois ? »

« Uh, huh. »

Yoongi hocha la tête en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

« Donc je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre. Mais ils sont vraiment proches. »

Ajouta Jungkook.

« Par exemple, ils vont souvent se coucher ensemble. »

« Quoi ?! »

S'exclama Yoongi.

« Hey, hey. Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça. »

Jungkook tapota les épaules de Yoongi.

« Se coucher, c'est-à-dire avec une couverture et dormir. Juste dormir, pas de relation sexuelle. »

« Okay… »

Yoongi lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru, pendant une seconde, avoir raté quelque chose d'important. Ça l'avait déprimé.

« Ils ont aussi tendance à être assez câlins l'un envers l'autre, parfois. »

Continua Jungkook.

« Hmmm, est-ce que c'est parce que Seokjin Hyung aime les câlins ? Comme Hoseok Hyung aime les contacts physiques ? »

« Probablement… »

Marmonna Yoongi.

Yoongi ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Seokjin.

Mais ses tripes lui disaient que Seokjin et Namjoon ne pouvaient décidément pas avoir ce genre de relation.

* * *

 _Mais, mais, mais... Ce chapitre aurait-il été fait en partie de la perspective de Yoongi ? Eh bien oui. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici maintenant le seul et l'unique chapitre 4 !_

* * *

« Uhg, je ne peux plus le supporter… »

Seokjin grogna tout en frappant sa tête sur la table.

« Pas encore… »

Marmonna Namjoon.

« Ça ne te fais pas mal ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Encore Yoongi Hyung ? »

Seokjin tourna sa tête vers la droite pour regarder Namjoon.

« Ouais… Ses messages semblent plutôt froids ces derniers temps. »

« Okay. »

Namjoon ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Seokjin.

En fait, il avait un contrôle qui approchait et, honnêtement, il regrettait d'avoir demandé à Seokjin de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour réviser.

Tout ce que Seokjin faisait, c'était se plaindre à propos de Yoongi.

Yoongi ci, Yoongi ça.

Namjoon était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un S.O.S.

 _A : JHope_

 _De : Rapmon_

 _Hope, je n'y arrive plus._

 _Il faut que je passe le flambeau…_

« Saluuuut ! »

Cria Hoseok.

La salutation attira de nombreux regards noirs de la part de leur entourage et Hoseok s'inclina en guise d'excuse.

« Hope, s'il-te-plaît… on est dans une bibliothèque ! »

Murmura Namjoon en le poussant à s'asseoir.

Hoseok s'excusa rapidement mais Seokjin ne se redressa même pas.

Il avait toujours le visage contre la table ce qui poussait Namjoon à se demander s'il était toujours en vie.

Namjoon était vraiment sûr qu'avoir le visage posé de face contre la table était très inconfortable. Il se demandait comment Seokjin pouvait le supporter.

« Hope, j'ai besoin d'étudier et je n'ai pas le temps de faire une session de thérapie avec Jin Hyung. »

Namjoon regarda Hoseok avec un air pathétique, espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider à gérer Seokjin. Bon, ce n'était pas que Seokjin n'était pas important.

Mais les notes étaient importantes aussi.

« Compte sur moi ! »

Hoseok sourit. Il sortit son collier orné d'une croix et attrapa la main de Seokjin.

« Mon cher, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Soekjin le regarda avec un visage las.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

« Regarde ! Je suis le conseiller du jour. Je viens à la rescousse ! »

Continua Hoseok.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Je suis sérieux là. »

Seokjin soupira et se redressa.

« C'est Yoongi… Il semble froid envers moi en ce moment…Uhg… »

Namjoon lança regard de tu-vois-ce-que-j'ai-dû-endurer-ces-3-dernières-heures à Hoseok.

« Il a juste répondu avec un seul mot à chaque fois. 「Ouais, oui, non, okay.」 »

Seokjin sortit son téléphone et fit défiler leur conversation pour la montrer à Hoseok.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec lui ? »

Seokjin leva les mains en l'air.

Il en avait assez de la froideur de Yoongi.

« Peut-être que tu l'as provoqué ? »

Demande Hoseok.

« Essaye de te souvenir, mon petit agneau. »

Seokjin lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et Namjoon renifla.

« Quel petit agneau ? Sois sérieux, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je suis sérieux, mon petit agneau. »

Hoseok lui fit son sourire à 100 watts.

« Je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit… »

Dit Seokjin après y avoir pensé sérieusement.

« Laisse-moi te donner un indice. »

Hoseok fit un clin d'œil.

« Qui était la personne préférée de Yoongi ? »

« …Comment je le saurais ? »

Interrogea Seokjin.

« Hahahahaha, tu dois trouver par toi-même. »

Rit Hoseok.

« Bon, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ici. A plus, mon petit agneau. »

Hoseok se leva et quitta la bibliothèque avec un rire hystérique.

« Ce gars. On est dans une bibliothèque ! »

Grogna Namjoon.

 _Personne préférée ?_

Pensa Seokjin en rentrant chez lui.

 _Son père, sa mère ?_

 _Non, ce serait trop cliché._

Seokjin n'en savait rien.

Il appuya rapidement sur les touches de son téléphone.

« Salut, c'est J-Hope, votre Hope ~ »

Salua Hoseok.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Arrête ça, voyou. »

Répondit Seokjin.

« J'abandonne. Qui est la personne préférée de Yoongi ? »

« Ahhh, tu demandes ça… »

Hoseok eut un petit rire.

« Alors, laisse-moi te donner un autre indice. »

« Okay… »

Seokjin avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

« Son nom de famille fait 3 lettres. »

« Tu veux que je te frappe ? »

Seokjin essayait de retenir sa colère.

Il y avait tellement de noms de famille asiatiques en 3 lettres.

Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir lequel c'était ?

Lee ? Han ? Son ? Gae ? Nam ? Ryu ? Bae ?... Kim ?

« Hahahaha. Okay, plus d'indices. »

Rit Hoseok de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Prénom, 2 syllabes. 7 lettres. Quelqu'un que tu conna… OUCH ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Demanda Seokjin mais il n'eut pas de réponse de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Hey ? T'es là ? »

« Hyu… yung… ai… de… moi… »

Hoseok toussait.

« Aid… »

Puis, l'appel fut coupé.

Seokjin regarda son téléphone.

 _C'était quoi, ça ?_

Bon, au moins, il avait eu des indices.

Une personne qu'il connaissait, ça voulait dire qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un ami commun à lui et Yoongi.

Nom de famille en 3 lettres.

… Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon. (NdT : J'ai compté et « Taehyung » est écrit en huit lettres dans cette histoire mais bon… je ne fais que traduire moi !)

 _Seulement ces deux-là !_

Il ne pouvait pas visualiser Yoongi fou de Taehyung.

 _Namjoon ?_

Seokjin essaya d'analyser l'idée au vu des récents évènements.

 _C'est vrai !_

Seokjin en était arrivé à une conclusion.

Ça expliquait pourquoi Yoongi n'avait eu aucune réaction envers lui mais avait seulement montré un peu de colère quand Namjoon lui avait attrapé le poignet la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus…

 _Quoi ? Kim Namjoon, ce mec ?_

* * *

 _Et encore un pas en arrière... Mais ils ne vont jamais progresser ou quoi ?! (oui je m'indigne alors que je sais déjà comment se finit l'histoire, et alors ?)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et ce chapitre commence par une tentative de meurtre. Rooh c'est bon, je vous spoil les 3 premières lignes, c'est tout..._

* * *

« Ugh…Oh…Mer…de… »

Hoseok frappait le bras qui était autour de son cou.

Il pouvait jurer qu'il allait mourir sur place si le bras ne se desserrait pas dans l'instant.

« Voyou. Qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire ? »

Yoongi serra son bras.

« J'essa…yais…seule…ment… d'ai…der… »

Hoseok toussa, son visage devenant peu à peu rouge.

A côté, Jungkook commençait à paniquer.

« Hyung, je pense que tu devrais vraiment lâcher Hoseok Hyung. Il est en train de mourir. »

Yoongi jeta un dernier regard noir à Hoseok et le relâcha.

Hoseok toussa encore et s'éloigna le plus possible de Yoongi.

« Ecoute, j'apprécie ton aide… »

Yoongi passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Mais je ne suis pas prêt… »

« …A te confesser ? »

Continua Hoseok à sa place.

« Qui es-tu ? Min Suga ! Toujours prêt pour n'importe quel challenge ! Pourquoi es-tu à ce point froussard quand il s'agit de Kim Seokjin ? »

Jungkook acquiesça. Il était totalement d'accord avec Hoseok.

Yoongi était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de leur école, et, en plus, il avait été le président du conseil des élèves au lycée.

Namjoon avait raconté à Jungkook l'histoire dorée de Yoongi.

Le seul président de l'histoire de l'école qui glissait de l'ombre à la lumière.

Ombre, les fauteurs de troubles le respectaient.

Lumière, les professeurs et les membres du conseil des élèves l'écoutaient.

Bien sûr, avec l'aide du vice-président, Kim Namjoon.

Ça poussait forcément Jungkook à le respecter.

Il avait aussi entendu de Namjoon que Yoongi avait arrêté les combats entre des fauteurs de trouble de leur lycée et d'un autre.

Bon, Namjoon avait refusé de lui dire comment Yoongi avait arrêté le conflit.

(Les enfants sages ne devraient pas en savoir quoi que ce soit.)

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la rumeur s'était propagée à travers toute la région, ce qui signifiait que Yoongi était assez populaire à cette époque et que les gens le respectaient.

« Hyung, fais-le juste et tu verras ce qu'il se passe. »

Suggéra Jungkook.

Yoongi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Il ne pouvait pas se confesser avant d'avoir tous les faits.

Seokjin arriva à l'école le lendemain avec des yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Demanda Namjoon en plaçant son plateau de nourriture sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Seokjin le fixa. Il était déjà au bord des larmes.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être Namjoon ?

« Euh… Hyung ? »

Demanda encore Namjoon en agitant la main devant son visage.

Pourquoi ça devait être Kim Namjoon ?

Seokjin mordit fort sa lèvre et tourna la tête.

Namjoon vit les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Hey, hey, Hyung. Du calme… »

Il sortit rapidement un mouchoir de son sac et le donna à Seokjin.

« On est en public… »

Seokjin attrapa le mouchoir et essuya le coin de ses yeux avant que les larmes ne coulent. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air brisé et trop émotionnel devant Namjoon.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! »

Tout d'un coup, Namjoon sentit son col être empoigné.

L'instant suivant, il était face à un Min Yoongi en colère.

Namjoon leva ses deux mains en l'air.

« Hey, du calme, je n'ai rien fait. »

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

Les autres étudiants les regardaient avec curiosité.

« Ça te dirai de me lâcher et de garder ton calme ? »

Suggéra Namjoon.

Seokjin était lui aussi choqué par la réaction subite de Yoongi.

« Yoongi ! Lâche-le ! »

Yoongi regarda Seokjin.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Seokjin renifla.

« Ouais… C'est juste… »

Seokjin regarda encore Namjoon et Yoongi.

 _Gdi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doivent être aussi proches l'un de l'autre ?_

En effet, Yoongi avait beaucoup rapproché Namjoon de lui.

Parce que Yoongi était très en colère et que son premier instinct après avoir agrippé Namjoon avait été de le rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir lui mettre son poing dans la figure plus efficacement.

« …Si tu le dis… »

Yoongi lâcha le col de Namjoon mais son regard noir ne le quitta pas.

« Hyung, assieds-toi. »

Hoseok poussa rapidement Yoongi sur le siège à côté de Seokjin, s'asseyant lui-même à côté de Namjoon. Il avait conclu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Yoongi s'asseoir près de ce dernier pour le moment.

« Bon. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Rien. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Yoongi fusilla Namjoon du regard.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi Seokjin avait l'air sur le point de pleurer ? »

« Oh, sainte mère de dieu. »

Grogna Namjoon.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ! Je suis arrivé et j'ai vu Seokjin déjà dans cet état. Regarde, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à manger ! »

Yoongi regarda Namjoon puis son plat.

En effet, Namjoon n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

 _Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Yoongi regarda Seokjin, espérant qu'il pourrait lui fournir des réponses.

Seokjin détourna la tête et marmonna

« Je vais bien… C'est juste que… bah… j'ai regardé un film triste la nuit dernière… »

« Hyung ! »

Namjoon leva les mains au ciel.

« Tu m'as pratiquement fait tuer, okay ?! Tu ne te rappelles pas à quel point Yoongi Hyung peut être dangereux quand il est en colère ?! »

« Désolé… »

Murmura Seokjin.

« Attends… Pourquoi t'es en colère d'abord, Yoongi Hyung ? »

Interrogea Namjoon. Il regarda Yoongi avec un air confus pendant qu'Hoseok envoyait à ce dernier son fameux sourire à 100 watts.

 _Merde._

Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Yoongi.

* * *

 _Langage, Yoongi, langage ! On ne jure pas à tout va, même dans sa propre tête. Non mais quelle éducation ! Où va le monde, je vous le demande. - Arlette, 97 ans, partisane des coups de règle en fer sur les doigts._

 _Oui, mes délires vont trop loin, je le sais. Mais vous m'aimez quand même, pas vrai ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon et sinon, les malentendus, ils vont se régler dans ce chapitre, oui ou non ? Parce que ça va bien deux minutes vos bêtises, mais j'ai des lecteurs qui attendent moi._

* * *

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

Qu'est-ce que Yoongi était supposé dire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah… Seokjin est notre ami… »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Encouragea Hoseok.

« Vas-y, continue. »

Yoongi les regarda, impassible.

Personne n'arrivait à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Euh… Hyung ? »

Appela Hoseok en agitant sa main devant son visage.

« Min Yoongi, ici la Terre ! »

Yoongi foudroya Hoseok du regard.

Honnêtement, il ne parvenait pas à se trouver d'excuse.

Il se leva et pointa le doigt vers Namjoon.

« …Parce que… »

Namjoon écarquilla les yeux.

Seokjin s'étrangla.

Hoseok anticipa.

« … Parce que c'est un idiot. »

Après avoir dit ça, Yoongi se détourna et partit.

Namjoon avait l'air profondément insulté.

Hoseok était mort de rire.

Et Seokjin…

Seokjin restait juste assit là, noyé dans ses pensées.

 _Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, au juste ?_

Songea Yoongi. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

Il avait voulu dire que Namjoon avait l'air d'avoir embêté Seokjin mais il avait fini par qualifier le pauvre garçon d'« idiot ».

Il était certain que Namjoon allait se sentir mal toute la journée, et probablement même envoyer un message du style « Je pense que Min Yoongi ne m'apprécie pas. ». Il se sentait coupable à ce propos car il savait que Namjoon était un gosse sensible. Il ressentait toujours tout plus intensément que les autres. Yoongi savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse avant d'oublier.

Yoongi sortit son téléphone de sa poche, prêt à écrire un message d'excuse à Namjoon. Au moment où il appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage sur le côté de l'appareil, il vit un nombre impressionnant de notification katalk.

Ces messages venaient du groupe de discussion. Il cliqua sur la première notification et vit une photo d'un Namjoon dévasté.

 _Je le savais._

Yoongi étouffa un juron.

« Le chef d'œuvre de Min Suga, le génie. »

Disait le message d'Hoseok.

Il pouvait voir que Namjoon avait l'air abattu pendant qu'il mangeait son udon préféré.

Mince, il n'avait normalement jamais l'air aussi triste en mangeant son plat favori.

Mais en arrière-plan, il remarqua quelque chose de bien plus amusant.

Le Kim Seokjin aux yeux rougis.

Il avait l'air vraiment en colère et fusillait Namjoon du regard.

 _Ils se sont réellement disputés ?_

Yoongi ne comprenait pas tout à fait la situation.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Seokjin était furieux contre Namjoon et il devait absolument savoir pourquoi.

Personne ne devait mettre son précieux Seokjin en colère.

« Hyung, est-ce que Yoongi Hyung me déteste à ce point ? »

Demanda Namjoon avec les yeux larmoyants, une fois rentré au dortoir.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Seokjin était irrité par les questionnements constants de Namjoon.

Il avait comme l'impression que Yoongi avait fait ça seulement pour attirer l'attention de Namjoon sur lui et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Seokjin se sentait aussi dévasté. Yoongi devait vraiment aimer Namjoon pour se résoudre à employer ce genre de méthode enfantine.

 _Pourquoi…_

Seokjin était littéralement à genoux au sol afin de demander pourquoi à Dieu.

« Je dois avoir fait quelque chose de mal à Yoongi Hyung… »

Continuait de marmonner Namjoon. On aurait dit qu'il allait se changer en petit tas de poussière d'une seconde à l'autre.

Deux hommes désespérés dans la même pièce, ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Allez. »

Dit Hoseok en leur posant à chacun une main sur l'épaule.

« Mes chers petits agneaux. Nous devons être optimistes. »

Seokjin roula des yeux.

 _Pas encore._

Hoseok sortit son collier avec la croix et commença son discours.

« Mes chers petits agneaux, Min Suga est le seigneur. Le seigneur, notre sauveur. Il nous a béni avec ses insultes et baptisé avec son feu… »

« Arrête de débiter des âneries, par pitié. »

Seokjin se leva et arrêta Hoseok. Rien ne semblait valable quand ça sortait de la bouche de celui-ci.

« J'essayais juste de vous remonter le moral, les gars. »

Expliqua Hoseok.

« D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Yoongi Hyung était en colère contre toi, Namjoon. »

Le visage de Namjoon s'éclaira immédiatement.

« C'est vrai ? »

Hoseok acquiesça, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« T'inquiètes pas. J'ai déjà laissé un message sur notre groupe de discussion. Je parie qu'il va envoyer un message dessus bientôt. »

« Vraiment ? »

Demanda encore Namjoon.

« Ouais ! »

Le rassura Hoseok.

Mais Yoongi ne le fit pas.

Un jour plus tard…

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Yoongi.

Namjoon était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Et Seokjin était dans le même état.

* * *

 _Et bah, non toujours rien de réglé hein... On verra bien au prochain chapitre !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, ce chapitre 7 sera-t-il le bon, le chapitre où tout se joue ?_

* * *

« Kim Namjoon, ici la Terre. »

Hoseok sautillait autour de Namjoon comme s'il procédait à une sorte de rituel.

« Hyung, je pense que je suis maudit. »

Dit Namjoon, les larmes aux yeux.

Yoongi n'avait pas répondu au bout de 2 jours entiers et ne s'était pas non plus montré à l'heure du déjeuner. Personne ne semblait savoir quel était son problème.

« Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça. »

Jimin haussa les épaules.

« Yoongi ne répond pas souvent par message. »

« C'est pas faux… »

Acquiesça Hoseok.

« Mais il n'est pas venu pour le déjeuner. S'il-vous-plaît, faites une déclaration, Maître Park. »

Jimin s'éclaircit la voix, ajustant son col à la manière d'une cravate.

« Oui, Votre Honneur. L'accusé, mon client, Min Yoongi, était très occupé par sa musique et ses devoirs sans fin. A cause de cela, il était trop chargé pour répondre. »

Hoseok leva un de ses sourcils.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, Votre Honneur. J'ai une vidéo de Min Yoongi allongé et complètement immobile au dortoir la nuit dernière pour le prouver. »

Après ça, Jimin sortit son téléphone et leur montra un Yoongi immobile.

Ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête de la part de Seokjin.

« Tu le savais et tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? »

« Je pensais que vous connaissiez ses habituelles dates limites pour rendre ses projets… »

Rétorqua Jimin. Hoseok et Namjoon se mirent à rire.

« Bien, Min Yoongi Immobile point JPEG est ajouté au dossier de la Cour. »

Fit Hoseok, relançant ainsi la blague.

« Arrête avec ça ! »

Namjoon s'exclaffait.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop obsédés pas Ace Attorney, les gars. » (NdT : Ace Attorney est un jeu vidéo plutôt populaire où l'on incarne un avocat.)

Hoseok afficha soudain une expression très sérieuse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Maître Kim Namjoon, nous sommes en tribunal de grande instance, je vous prie de rester respectueux. »

Jimin prit lui aussi une mine sérieuse mais il abandonna rapidement et éclata de rire.

Seokjin leur jeta un regard noir.

« Les gars… Tsk. Je vais voir comment va Yoongi. »

A la suite de ces mots, Seokjin rangea ses affaires dans son sac et s'en alla…

Laissant derrière lui le trio encore bien trop engagés dans le scénario de Ace Attorney.

Seokjin était en train de s'impatienter tandis qu'il frappait à la porte de Yoongi.

 _Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas_ _?_

Il sortit son téléphone et appela le compagnon de chambrée de Yoongi, Taehyung.

A son plus grand désespoir, Taehyung ne répondait pas. Seokjin soupira. Il allait tenter sa chance : il se rappelait que Jimin avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait de que Yoongi avait tendance à ne pas fermer la porte du dortoir.

Seokjin attrapa la poignée et pria. Il regarda autour de lui avant de la tourner, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air suspect. Il reporta son regard sur la porte et fit pivoter la poignée.

Effectivement, Yoongi ne fermait pas son dortoir. Seokjin se demanda comment Taehyung pouvait le supporter. Il poussa la porte. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, les rideaux étant fermés.

« Yoongi ? »

Appela Seokjin. Il attendit un moment mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il retira ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte et entra doucement.

La pièce était sombre, mais la visibilité était suffisante pour marcher. Il vit des papiers partout au sol et il pouvait entendre de la musique provenant de la chambre de Yoongi.

« Yoon…Yoongi ? »

Appela-t-il encore. Il était nerveux, mais aussi inquiet pour Yoongi. Il craignait de le trouver évanoui ou quelque chose du genre.

La porte était entrouverte et laissait passer de la lumière.

« Yoongi ? »

Dit Seokjin en poussant la porte.

Il vit Yoongi assis devant son ordinateur, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles diffusant son hip hop préféré.

Seokjin l'appela de nouveau mais Yoongi ne réagit pas. Il regarda Yoongi faire défiler les pages web comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il décida de ne pas le perturber et s'assis sur le lit pour le regarder.

Yoongi savait que quelqu'un était rentré et pensait que c'était Taehyung. Il continua ses recherches sur Internet jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le reflet de l'intrus sur le côté de son écran.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant remercié Taehyung de lui avoir suggéré d'acheter un iMac de 27 pouces.

A l'instant où il vit le reflet de Seokjin sur le côté de l'iMac, son cœur manqua un battement.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que Kim Seokjin est ici ?_

Il prétendit ne pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un était entré et continua de faire défiler la page. Ses yeux n'étaient plus sur l'écran en lui-même mais sur la partie sur le côté.

Il vit Seokjin mettre son sac sur le lit, s'asseoir et le regarder tous sourires. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi Seokjin ne l'appelait-il pas ?

Yoongi ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son écran ni sur la chanson qui passait dans ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le magnifique Kim Seokjin était juste derrière lui en train de fixer l'arrière de sa tête.

Yoongi ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire sur le moment était de faire défiler sans but les suggestions du moteur de recherche en faisant semblant d'y accorder de l'importance.

Les paupières de Seokjin devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il savait qu'il allait s'endormir s'il restait comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Yoongi travailler dur.

Il ne réalisa pas que Yoongi faisait juste défiler la page web et était persuadé qu'il faisait quelque chose de sérieux.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Juste 5 minutes, se dit-il.

Seokjin ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Yoongi savait que Seokjin s'était endormit. Il attendit une minute puis tourna sa chaise pour le regarder.

Seokjin était assis sur son lit, tête baissée, en train de somnoler. Yoongi se sentait mal pour lui. Il se doutait que Seokjin allait se faire mal à la nuque s'il continuait à dormir ainsi.

Yoongi retira ses écouteurs et les posa sur la table. Il quitta son siège et s'agenouilla devant Seokjin.

Vraiment, Kim Seokjin était très beau.

De longs cils reposant délicatement sur le bas des yeux, une arête du nez haute et un nez fin, une mâchoire ciselée et…

Les pensées de Yoongi s'arrêtèrent net dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur les lèvres charnues de Seokjin.

Ses lèvres roses et attirantes.

Yoongi déglutit en continuant à les fixer. Inconsciemment, il se pencha en avant, essayant de les voir de plus près.

Peut-être que je pourrais goûter, pensa-t-il.

Alors que le moment semblait idéal, quelqu'un entra avec fracas.

« Min Yoongi, je suis rentré ! ~~~~ »

Cette exclamation soudaine surpris Yoongi qui se redressa s'un coup.

Il frappa accidentellement le nez de Seokjin avec son front en se relevant, ce qui fit hurler l'autre de douleur.

« Oh mon dieu, Seokjin ! »

S'écria Yoongi tandis que Seokjin se penchait en arrière, grimaçant de douleur.

« Oh, Jin hyung est ici ! »

Salua Taehyung.

« Salut, hyung ! »

* * *

 _Et non, toujours pas de progrès dans ce chapitre et c'est la faute de Taehyung ! (Et peut-être un peu de l'auteur qui veut vous faire poireauter... mais pas de la mienne, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ne me tapez pas !)_


	8. Chapter 7,5

_Pourquoi le numéro de ce chapitre est 7,5 ? Pourquoi est-ce que je traduis cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yoongi et Seokjin ne peuvent pas s'embrasser maintenant au lieu de se torturer ? Pourquoi Taehyung en prend plein la figure ? Pourquoi toutes ces interrogations ? Ah... Tant de questions et jamais de réponses..._

* * *

Taehyung était agenouillé au sol, les mains en l'air. Il ressemblait à un chiot triste d'avoir perdu son os. En plus son menton paraissait ridiculement enflé.

Et à cause de ce menton blessé, Yoongi était agenouillé à côté de Taehyung, l'air renfrogné.

Seokjin était assis sur le canapé, un sac de glace sur le nez.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies frappé le menton de Taehyung ! Imagine que tu lui aies disloqué la mâchoire ou un truc du genre ?! »

Yoongi fixa Taehung qui faisait ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu à Seokjin, espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider. Taehyung joignit les mains et murmura « à l'aide » en boucle.

« Tu n'auras pas d'aide de Seokjin hyung. Les mains en l'air voyou ! »

Grogna Yoongi en levant les bras de Taehyung au-dessus de sa tête.

Taehung semblait au bord des larmes. Il faisait aussi vraiment pitié avec son menton gonflé.

« Yoongi, laisse-le s'asseoir correctement. Il ne voulait pas te faire sursauter… »

Tenta Seokjin, essayant d'aider Taehyung autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Quoi ? T'es de son côté ? N'oublie pas qui a causé cette situation ! »

Yoongi éleva la voix.

Seokjin resta impassible.

« Allons, qui a causé ça ? C'est toi Min Yoongi, qui a été effrayé par Taehyung. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête immédiatement.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Je suis innocent. »

Yoongi leva les mains et fit mine de donner un coup, ce qui fit reculer Taehyung instinctivement.

« Ok, arrêtez tous les deux. »

Seokjin se leva et leur attrapa chacun un bras.

Il les fit se relever et les poussa jusqu'au canapé.

« Je pense que vous êtes restés à genoux assez longtemps. Si vous continuez, je parie que vos rotules vont être dans un sale état. »

Yoongi repoussa le bras de Seokjin.

« Quoi, tu aides ce gamin ? »

Seokjin le regarda avec incrédulité.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yoongi ne se remettait pas en question.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Taehyung si son nez et le front de Yoongi s'étaient cognés.

Ok, peut-être indirectement.

C'était Yoongi qui en était la cause.

Et pourquoi la tête de Yoongi était-elle proche de son visage ?

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il ne supportait pas que Yoongi ne se blâme pas.

« Min Yoongi. Tu réalises que tu es aussi en tort ? »

Demanda encore Seokjin.

Yoongi resta silencieux et jeta un regard noir à Seokjin.

« D'accord, je ne vais plus m'occuper de ce problème. »

Seokjin retourna dans la chambre pour prendre son sac et sortit du dortoir.

« Seokjin hyung… »

Appela Taehyung mais il ne se tourna même pas.

Yoongi, lui, se tenait immobile et gardait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Seokjin s'était trouvé un instant plus tôt.

« Hyung… »

Murmura docilement Taehyung en s'approchant précautionneusement.

Yoongi lui jeta un regard sombre et retourna dans sa chambre, sous oublier de claquer la porte.

Taehyung ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie et il était complètement désespéré. Il se sentait pris en sandwich entre Seokjin et Yoongi et il était probablement la raison de leur dispute (c'était correct).

Il sortit son téléphone et tapa le numéro de Jimin.

« Bonjour, Maître Park à l'appareil. »

Salua Jimin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Jimin, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Interrogea Taehyung avec lassitude.

« … bien sûr… »

Jimin hésita un instant.

« …mais est-ce que ça va ? »

Après cette dernière phrase, Taehyung commença à renifler.

« Je pense que je suis maudit. »

* * *

 _Oh non V, ne pleure pas ! Tu vas ruiner ton visage, ce serait dommage vu le métier que tu fais. Vous voulez une info gratuite ? Non ? Bah, je vous le dis quand même : mon bias, c'est Yoongi... Enfin Suga... Bref, vous m'avez comprise. Bien qu'il soit absolument idiot dans cette histoire. J'ai envie de rentrer dans le texte pour aller le secouer. Jin aussi d'ailleurs._


	9. Chapter 8

_Dès le début du chapitre, ils boudent. Mon dieu, quel âge ont-ils ?_

* * *

Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis deux semaines et ça inquiétait Taehyung.

Ils étaient supposés se parler et traîner ensemble car ils étaient amis.

Mais dès que Seokjin arrivait, Yoongi quittait son siège et s'en allait. Bien sûr, ça tapait sur les nerfs de Namjoon.

« Hope, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

Namjoon donna un coup de coude à Hoseok qui plissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je supporte plus cette ambiance. »

Répondit Hoseok.

« Ils essayent de nous faire choisir un camp. Mon dieu, ils sont encore en maternelle ou quoi ? »

Même Jungkook, pourtant le plus jeune, était d'accord.

« Mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui ne va pas. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Taehyung pense que c'est à cause de lui… »

« Quoi ? »

Dirent Namjoon et Hoseok à l'unisson.

« J'avais entendu qu'ls s'étaient disputés, mais à cause de Taehyung ? »

« Ouais… »

Jungkook était étonné par leur réaction.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas écouté ce qu'a dit Taehyung ? »

Namjoon eut un temps d'arrêt avant de regarder Hoseok.

« Hope, est-ce que tu penses que Taehyung s'est mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ? »

Hoseok acquiesça et soupira.

« J'aurais dû le savoir… »

Il sortit son téléphone et appela Taehyung.

« Gamin, ramène ton cul. Maintenant. »

« Erm… Donc ? »

Dit Taehyung faiblement alors que tous les regards étaient sur lui.

Namjoon, Hoseok et Jungkook le fixaient avec sérieux.

Il avait quitté son groupe d'étude aussi vite que possible et ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

« Alors… Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Demanda Namjoon. Il savait que Taehyung avait dû faire quelque chose.

« Euh…C'est-à-dire ? »

Taehyung n'était pas très sûr de ce que voulait dire Namjoon.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'on allait lui demander ni pourquoi.

« Ecoute, si Jin hyung et Yoongi hyung se sont disputés à cause de toi, alors ça doit être de ta faute. »

Expliqua Hoseok.

« Non ! Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis juste rentré dans la chambre Yoongi et là, le nez de Seokjin a été abîmé par Yoongi et il m'a blâmé pour ça ! J'ai rien fait ! »

Se défendit Taehyung. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait et pourtant Yoongi l'avait grondé et maintenant c'était le tour de Namjoon et Hoseok. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi incompris.

« Et alors ? »

Jungkook ne parvenait pas à résoudre ce problème.

Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de réponse à ça.

Tout d'abord, Taehyung avait été grondé par Yoongi. Ensuite, Seokjin s'était fâché contre Yoongi parce qu'il avait disputé Taehyung et Yoongi n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'il était en tort.

Mais du coup, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

* * *

 _Si ça arrivait à mes ami(e)s je serais probablement aussi perdu qu'eux... Les pauvres, ils cherchent une solution à un problème qui n'en a jamais été un au final._


	10. Chapter 9

_Vous me croyez si je vous dit que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ?_

* * *

Yoongi en avait assez.

 _Pourquoi Seokjin ne peut-il pas laisser l'affaire se tasser ?_

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation correcte.

Les deux pires semaines de toute sa vie.

Dès qu'il essayait de mettre de côté sa fierté et de commencer une conversation avec Seokjin, il se contentait de lui jeter un regard noir et de regarder ailleurs. Ou alors, il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là.

Allez, il était humain aussi. Mettre sa fierté de côté était la chose la plus généreuse qu'il avait jamais faite.

Juste parce que Seokjin était Kim Seokjin, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de piétiner la fierté de Yoongi.

Okay, Yoongi devait admettre qu'il ne voulait pas se confesser. Il appréciait observer Seokjin de loin, admirer les choses qu'il faisait. Il aimait l'aider sans qu'il le sache. Il avait alors l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'énorme.

Honnêtement, il aurait été vraiment embarrassé d'avoir à dire à Seokjin qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser deux semaines plus tôt. Ça avait été un échec à cause de l'interruption de Taehyung. Yoongi ne s'était jamais sentit aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait blessé Seokjin.

C'était trop embarrassant de révéler ça.

Yoongi avait boudé pendant deux semaines.

C'était comme si le monde entier était contre lui. Même les professeurs avaient peur de lui parler.

« Euh… C'est bon, Yoongi. »

Dit le professeur.

« Si tu ne peux pas rendre ton travail aujourd'hui, je ne te pénaliserai pas pour ça. Je… Je vais te donner plus de temps. »

Yoongi leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

 _Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !_

Il avait fini ses devoir et les avait même rendus. Il avait déjà placé son fichier PDF dans le dossier local que le professeur leur avait indiqué. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait seulement vérifié ?

Le professeur prit le froncement de sourcils pour de la colère. Le professeur déglutit et, alors qu'il essayait de parler de nouveau à Yoongi, il bafouilla même un peu.

« Erm… C'est… C'est bon… Même… Même… Si tu ne le rends pas ce n'est rien. »

Yoongi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Putain, ce prof doit être fou. Est-ce qu'il compte noter mon travail ou pas ?_

« Est-ce que vous avez regardé ce que j'ai rendu au moins ? »

Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh, tu l'as déjà rendu ? »

Yoongi grimaça.

« Ouais. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je peux partir ? »

Après ça, Yoongi se leva et partit. Même le prof ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il en avait assez.

Il avait besoin de parler à Seokjin.

« Sors de là. »

Lança Yoongi en entrant dans la salle d'étude de Seokjin.

Il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Seokjin par cœur et savait qu'il n'avait pas de cours à cette heure-ci. Seokjin aimait rester dans la salle d'étude pour finir ses devoirs à l'avance.

Seokjin ignora Yoongi et continua son travail.

« J'ai dit, »

Yoongi avança jusqu'à lui et attrapa son poignet.

« Sors de là. »

Seokjin lui jeta un regard noir.

« Lâche-moi. Je ne viendrai pas avec toi. »

Il y avait aussi quelque uns de ses camarades de classe dans la salle et ils étaient surpris par la réaction de Seokjin. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi en colère. Seokjin était toujours souriant. Certains élèves ne le supportèrent pas et s'approchèrent de Yoongi.

« Il a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec toi. »

L'élève A agrippa le poignet de Yoongi.

Yoongi le regarda méchamment et se défit de son emprise.

Il attrapa Seokjin et le tira hors de la classe.

« Hey ! »

S'exclama l'élève A. Quelques autres élèves s'étaient aussi levés pour essayer de les arrêter, croyant que Yoongi embêtait Seokjin.

Seokjin ne voulait pas causer de scène. Il se retourna pour indiquer aux autres que tout allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de parler avec Yoongi et il reviendrai parfaitement sain et sauf.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'ils ne le croyaient pas. Mais au final ils finirent par se contenter de les observer alors que Yoongi tirait Seokjin en dehors de la salle.

« Arrête. On va parler ici. »

Seokjin éloigna la main de Yoongi dès qu'ils eurent quitté la salle d'étude.

Cette pièce avait des fenêtres et les gens pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Il n'y avait pas d'intimité.

Et Yoongi voulait de l'intimité.

« Hyung, allons parler ailleurs. »

« Non, ici. »

Répliqua Seokjin.

« D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me traites comme ça ? »

Interrogea Yoongi.

« Quoi ? Oh, tu ne te remets toujours pas en question ? »

Seokjin regarda Yoongi avec incrédulité.

« Tu as accusé Taehyung. Tu sais que je déteste les personnes qui n'admettent pas leurs erreurs. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es une de ces personnes. »

Yoongi fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne… »

« Stop. Je ne veux pas t'entendre tant que tu n'auras pas réalisé que tu as tort. »

Seokjin se détourna et commença à partir. Yoongi l'attrapa rapidement par le bras, sachant qu'il devait s'expliquer.

Le reste des élèves dans la salle étaient collés à la vitre, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs en directions de Yoongi. Ils avaient l'air prêts à s'élancer au dehors si quelque chose paraissait étrange.

« Ecoute. Ok, c'est juste… »

« Quoi ? »

Seokjin regarda Yoongi.

« J'attends ta réponse. »

« Je… ugh. »

Yoongi ne pouvait pas dire un mot. C'était trop dur pour lui de dire la vérité. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, ce problème n'allait jamais se régler.

« Ok, au point où j'en suis. J'ai essayé de t'embrasser. Mais cet idiot de Taehyung est venu au mauvais moment, m'a surpris et j'ai fini par frapper ton nez par accident. Satisfait ? »

Seokjin fixa Yoongi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Je t'ai déjà dit la vérité. »

Yoongi était sur le point de fuir. Il était vraiment trop embarrassé pour rester.

Il attendit un peu, mais il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de Seokjin.

 _Putain._

« Bon, oublies ce que j'ai dit. »

Yoongi se détourna et partit.

* * *

 _Enfin ! Mais il a enfin dit quelque chose ! Oh mon dieu, on y croyait plus. Merci cher auteur de finalement faire avancer l'histoire. (et de m'épargner la violence des lecteurs français, à moi, pauvre traductrice innocente.)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Et c'est le dernier chapitre. C'est fou ce que j'ai réussi à m'ambiancer toute seule dans ces petits mots que je vous laisse et que personne ne doit lire..._

* * *

Au moment où Yoongi se tourna et s'en alla, Seokjin commença à regretter la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Yoongi. Il aurait fait la même chose que lui s'il avait été à sa place. Comment Yoongi était-il supposé dire quelque chose de si difficile à exprimer avec des mots ?

Il voulait arrêter Yoongi, mais ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire une fois qu'il l'aurait stoppé. Comment était-il supposé réagir ?

Il aimait Yoongi et il ferait n'importe quoi pour être plus proche de lui.

Plus proche que d'un ami.

 _Vas-y._

Se dit Seokjin.

Un pas en avant, suivi d'un autre.

Il accéléra la cadence et s'élança en courant vers Yoongi.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre Yoongi à cause de ce stupide malentendu. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir remarqué que Yoongi s'intéressait à lui de la même façon que lui-même avait de l'intérêt pour l'autre.

« Yoongi ! »

Appela-t-il, attrapant Yoongi par le bras.

Yoongi était surpris par la réaction de Seokjin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Seokjin lui coure après. A l'instant où il avait vu Seokjin se contenter de le fixer lorsqu'il s'était confessé, il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils deviennent plus qu'amis.

Mais puisque Seokjin l'avais suivi, pouvait-il considérer avoir une seconde chance ?

« Je… »

Seokjin devait reprendre son souffle.

« C'est… c'est bon. »

Quoi ?

Yoongi fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire Seokjin.

« C'est… bon… si tu m'embrasses. »

Dit Seokjin.

« Tu peux m'embrasser. »

Yoongi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

Seokjin se pencha et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Yoongi. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en recevant le baiser et regarda Seokjin, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui.

« Tu… Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

Demanda Yoongi.

Seokjin sourit et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que j'ai… Est-ce que j'ai une chance ? »

Yoongi commença à bégayer, comme il n'était pas tout à fait prêt pour ça. Au départ, il avait pensé que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui lorsque Seokjin n'avait pas réagi. Mais maintenant que Seokjin l'avait embrassé, il se sentait à nouveau vivant.

« Ouais. »

Seokjin continua à lui faire son sourire le plus lumineux qui l'éblouissait.

Yoongi se sentait vraiment vivant.

Ils regardaient tous ces deux tourtereaux en train de roucouler qui montraient vraiment trop de marques d'affection en public.

Hoseok savait qu'il devait se retenir, mais il avait vraiment envie de les frapper.

« Ew… »

Jungkook se couvrit les yeux avec son livre.

« C'est trop ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Yoongi eut un sourire suffisant. Il se pencha et embrassa Seokjin encore plus, le faisant glousser.

« Mes yeux… ugh… »

Murmura Namjoon, détournant son regard de la scène.

« Que quelqu'un me retienne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir retenir mes poings plus longtemps. »

Dit Hoseok en se levant de sa chaise.

Mais personne ne le retint.

Jimin fit un geste de la main, l'enjoignant à continuer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

« Hyung, je te soutiens ! »

S'exclama Taehyung en se cachant derrière Jimin.

« Ouais, personne ne va t'arrêter. »

Namjoon était bien trop encourageant.

« Ouais vas-y. »

Le nargua Yoongi.

« …Si tu l'oses. »

* * *

 _Graou, Yoongi qui défend l'honneur de son couple... Bref, vous l'avez bien remarqué, c'est fini. Tout est bien qui fini bien, comme dans les contes de fée. Faut savoir que je déteste traduire des histoires qui finissent mal (je n'aime pas en écrire non plus d'ailleurs...) sinon ça me rend triste..._

 _Si vous avez aimé, un petit tour sur la fic originale fait toujours plaisir et puis vous pouvez me proposer des textes à traduire si le cœur vous en dit._


End file.
